


[Podfic] Unscripted

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caberet Reference, Engagement, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Feelings, it’s mostly just Patrick thinking thoughts and not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: He hasn’t seen them, and now when they see him, they’ll be seeing a lot. And he doesn’t just mean the costume. They’ll be seeing the Emcee in all his chaotic queerness, which Patrick built painstakingly, brick by brick, one hip thrust, one lustful gaze, one body roll at a time. He was really counting on getting to tell them about the proposal before they saw all this.[Podfic of Unscripted, written by MoreHuman]
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Unscripted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unscripted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918048) by [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman). 



**Text:** [Unscripted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918048)

**Author:** [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 6:35 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/Unscripted/Unscripted.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> MoreHuman: All of your words are gorgeous, but I'd somehow missed this gem until yesterday. I instantly wanted to record it so I could savor it a while longer. Thank you for writing it, and for having blanket permission for podfic. 
> 
> Thank you also to sunlightsymphony for betaing both the audio and coverart, and brainstorming intro songs with me.
> 
> Intro song is an excerpt from Grown Ocean by the Fleet Foxes
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918048) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
